


The Importance of Grammar, Spelling, and Enunciation

by Istezada



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Spelling is important kids, This is what happens when my brain hasn't had enough sleep lately, crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istezada/pseuds/Istezada
Summary: Do not, dear reader, confuse exercising with exorcising.





	The Importance of Grammar, Spelling, and Enunciation

"Demon! I will exercise you!"

Crowley stopped dead in the middle of a saunter and nearly tripped over his own feet. "You _what_?"

Aziraphale, under his halo of curls, managed to look insulted and amused simultaneously. "I really wouldn't recommend it," he said, mildly enough.

"... No," Crowley said, looking the shouty person over judiciously and licking his lips for the scent of anything remotely holy about them, "I wanna see where this goes."

"My dear, I'm not just going to stand here and watch this... this _person_... make you run laps around the park like a greyhound."

"S'very thoughtful of you, angel."

The shouty person seemed rather put-off by this exchange. They'd stopped shouting and had switched over to gaping instead. "Wh..."

"Besides," Aziraphale added pettily, "I don't think they could keep up."

Crowley snorted a laugh. "No no. That's a fair point. Drinks at yours then?"

The angel stopped scowling at the gaping person and beamed up at him. "Lovely!"

* * *

“Demon! I will exorcise you!”

“Oh, fuck off!” Crowley responded cheerfully.

“Well, _really_!” Aziraphale said at the same time.

An angel and a demon walk into a park. It should have been a joke. For thousands of years, it should have been a joke.

It was not a joke.

Simultaneously, they snapped their fingers and the person accosting them suddenly remembered that there were better ways to spend their time than shouting at strange men wearing strange clothes in public parks and that, on the whole, they'd much prefer to be doing those things somewhere else.

“Of all the nerve,” the angel muttered.

“Right?” Crowley tipped down his glasses to squint after the shouty person. “Dunno what’s wrong with them. A _blind_ man could tell that I’m the demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um.
> 
> Yeah.


End file.
